kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Gsv Wzip Vowvi, The Dark Elder
Backstory Vowvi is something like a Dark One, but more permanent. He was born a few centuries ago, during a great war. The people he were born to were worshippers of the Dark Ones, and they desperately wanted to win the war, so they sacrified Vowvi to them. Vowvi's soul melded with a Dark One, creating a terrible, permanent, evil entity. Vowvi sees all people as evil, thanks to his VERY short childhood. He believes the only truth is that all will die in the end. His usual phrase when he kills somebody he deems "worthy" is, "You lived longer than I." Vowvi isn't exactly dead, but he isn't fully living either. He's more of an inbetween. He has no soul, but he continues to exist on this plane of the world. Appearance Vowvi is about 6'3, with absolutely no hair at all. What would be his hair is little tufts of black flame. His dominant color is black, with traces of white. He has a long, knee-length cape down his right shoulder. His free arm is covered in spikes. His eyes are regular sized, white balls of light. He has a medium build, but muscle doesn't matter for him. Vowvi always appears to be floating about an inch off the ground. So he can't really take fall damage, unless forced to the ground. The floating is thought to be result of his strange mix of body and soul. Personality Vowvi is extremely sadistic. He revels in the pain of other people. It actually empowers his abilities. He is a cruel person, but his cruelty has a reason behind it. He kills without mercy, and almost without reason. If you anger him, he will cut you down. If you manage to befriend him, then you have gained a great ally. Powers Vowvi has a number of powers that make him a lethal warrior. The Soul-Burning This is a power that reaps upon a target's very soul. He will more than likely incapitate you first, and then haul you within inches of his face. He stares into your eyes with his, and you're pretty much blinded, and you feel like there's a bunch of lava inside of you. Once he drops you you are weakened considerably, and he knows everything evil or bad you've done. Shadow Magic Vowvi is extremely talented in dark and shadow magic. He can do pretty much anything with it, from tear apart buildings to dragging people to him. He can materialize shadows and bring them off the ground or walls to fuel himself, or to attack people with. Light Magic At the other end of the spectrum, Vowvi is also amazing with light magic. He can blind you, burn you, or cook burgers with light magic. He has used shadow and light in combination for interesting combo attacks. Servants Vowvi created a number of servants early on to help him in his fights. The Axeman The Axeman is a melee-only unit he summons to help him demolish foes. Vowvi has taken to calling him Axel. Axel wields a large battle-axe that will rend your soul into power for Vowvi if it hits you enough. The Axeman is roughly 6'7, and rippling with muscle. The Mage The Mage is a magic-only unti Vowvi summons to help him in magical duels, as well as fights. Vowvi just calls him Max usually. Despite being a mage, The Mage wears full armor. He also has a long, maroon cape. The Mage can tap the mana pools of those around him through an unknown method, and effectively turn the enemy's power against them. The Mage is of the same build as The Axeman. The Reaper The Reaper is a Magic-Melee unit Vowvi almost always has by his side. Reaper is his usual name. Reaper can trap your soul, and is a master of ice and electric magic, so he can freeze you in a number of ways. The Reaper seems to be a living entity, unlike the others, and has his own mana pool, which is larger than usual. Weapons Vowvi uses two blades, Wvzgs and Oruv-Death and Life-simultaneously. Despite Oruv being named Life, it is still just as deadly as Wvzgs. Wvzgs Death is a longsword, like Oruv, but it is more potent than Oruv in combat. It can poison you just by touching you, and if you are poisoned, you age and decompose at nearly 500 times the usual speed, effectively killing you instantly. This poison is not automatically released, Vowvi has to command it to be released. Death has a line of runes on it that stands for "Poisonous Death". Oruv Life is also a longsword, like Death, but it is not as potent of a combat weapon. Life, when it kills somebody, turns their soul into raw power for Vowvi. It also raises the body to fight for Vowvi, until the body is dismissed. It has no runes on it, but it does have a claw-like crossguard to snap blades when Vowvi locks with an opponent. Themesong Category:Characters Category:Male Characters